


Intertwined

by Kanene_yaaay



Series: Until the end [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Destroyed writing desk, Hug a Patton today, I will be adding more tags as the story goes by, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Remy Sanders is Mentioned, Remy mah boi you can't be a good neighbor if you still yeeting your things through THE WINDOW, anxiety attack, long fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: Sorrey, an Apocalypse is not enough to stop me from obligating you to know new people.- Destiny/Universe
Series: Until the end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690507





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: Anxiety attack, Implied Past Abuse.
> 
> Angst with a Happy Ending. This is part of the AU Until the End, and it will probably make a lot of more sense if you read the fanfic Cats, Coffee, an Old Apartment and... oh, yeah, the Apocalypse!
> 
> I didn’t proof read it yet, so I am sorry for any spelling, pontuation and grammar mistakes! Any advice is very very welcome!
> 
> Thank you for you attention! I hope you enjoy the fanfic, my lollipop! >w<

Patton woke up with an unbearable boisterous cacophony of something shattering in the middle of the night. The loud noise cut immediately all his barriers fogged by his sleep, getting into his dreams and without a second of hesitation brutally tearing him from the said. He literally woke up jumping from the comfort of his bed, wobbly legs trying to support him, heart in tachycardia and all the memories he would rather wish they were completely erased from his mind emerging again to the surface. Part of his blanket still covering him and quickly his fingers tightly squeezed it, his knuckles lightly painting themselves in pale due the strength applied in such act. His throat slightly relaxing as he recognized the fabric and softness, which surrounded him, completely different from the cold, metallic bars, were those memories were created. His eyes finally stopped running around in a desperate search for danger to focus in the fabric, the bed and, finally, the room where he was.

His room.

His bed. 

He was good. He was back to his own room.

A panicked thought took over his brain, as remembering the sound that pulled him from his sleep. 

**“They found me.”**

Before he even noticed it his legs dazed and transported him to inside his closet, allowing the comforting and real touch of his clothes to embrace him as he moved and sat in the further, darkest corner of the place, the fabrics covering him up without suffocating and being the only tactile solace he had, the only thing he owned that pulled and locked his mind in the reality when the seas of faces and words passed as thunder and lighting before his pupils: The smiles which one day brought a warm feeling in his chest but now only delivered fervent tears in the corner of his eyes. Tears. Tears and shivers frosty, uncomfortable, and bad memories running, spilling, unrolling towards him and his eyes even if these were closed with all his might.

Fast, too fast. Everything was too much fast.

_“You can be in our group. Together we are stronger.”_

Gasping breathing, fast. Too much. Fast. If it was so fast, why do he still feeling like he needed more air?

_“Sure! You will be a great importance!”_

Strange, quick heartbeats. Even quicker. That was dangerous. Too much dangerous. It felt like it would break everything around him, it seemed like it would cut his chest.

_“What did you saw?? You KNEW it was forbidden to get out of your room after this hour!!”_

__“It’s alright, Pat. It’s just me, remember?”_ _

Speedy memories. Incomplete flashes. Voices, sounds, cold, betrayed, warm, no, fast. Spinning spinning spinning and weighting and absorbing and spinning and-

And he opened his eyes. He saw just clothes. Nothing more. No one, anymore. Just him and his clothes. 

__“I told you that you would be essential, didn’t I? So why are you look at me like that? You wanted to help us, didn’t you?”_ _

__“He is better quiet, anyway. Take him.”_ _

Patton focused in concentrate in his senses, the breathing still fragile as he shrinks further, hugging his legs and dancing his gaze through the vestments that surrounded him. He was fine. He managed to escape. Everything was fine. His tremble fingers squeezed the sleeve of a warm and soft sky-blue hoodie, holding tightly while his other hand rested on his chest, towards his beating heart. He was alive. He was here, alive.

“T-t-this…” His tune was a weak whisper, as if he shared a secret, however this didn’t mattered. What mattered was that his voice was real. Sounded real. This hoodie was real, was good. Not one of them spun or weighted. It was good. “I-it was a birthd-day from my aunt. I-it was… a small pa-party in my… my yard. Sunny.” He tried to remember the great feeling of the rays of Sun in his skin, pushing the other memories. “S-she knew m-my favorite co-color and-” His breathing mismatched one more time, stealing all his air and words. His grip tightened more, the man remembering to take deep sips of oxygen. Even if wobbly, it didn’t mattered. It has to be big, continuous sips. “S-she gave it to-to me. S-s-she taught me… se-sewing. I made a… a little heart. Towards my, my chest. Rainbow. A colored heart l-like a rain…bow…”

He adjusted his sitting position just the enough amount to his arms, now tired since the adrenaline from the scare started to get out from his system and buzzing of his ears faded little by little, the memories just being a background sound. He yanked the hoodie from the hanger, reminding himself to keep his deep breaths, to wear it. The lavender aroma surrounded him completely, the comfy warm being very welcome as the one wearing glasses hugged himself again, his muscles relaxing at the same time when his index finger followed the perimeter from the small colored heart - a heart colored as a rainbow, his mind recalled, redirecting his focus. - resting on his chest, counting while outlined it again and again and again and a little more, until he felt his heartbeats stilled.

Patton wiped some tears on his cheeks. It wasn’t the discreet vestment he owned, albeit it was soft and too much good to make him even consider in change it. He opened his closet’s door, immediately going to the wardrobe nearly and taking some supplies from the said, putting in his bag, which lazly laid next to his bed.

He would need to get out before That Thing arrived.

He got some medicine, food and some things to pastime, since he would only be able to come back to his apartment after at least four days. Probably Them would disappear after They got tired and realized that there weren’t any human in the building.

Patton recalled the sound and a shiver spread across his body, making him stop in the middle of his action.

Was there really no one else in the building? 

He bit his lower lip while crouched, going to the window’s apron and looking the most cautiously as possible from the same. There was something on the ground in midst of the street, a kind of misshapen object (or a group of it??) that was even more difficult to distinguish with the night darkness. 

It was, was… a wood pile? And right next to it… 

“NEIGHBOR??!” Patton almost shouted, quickly clapping his mouth with both hands, as if the resident who always walked in the hallways wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket and exhaled an aroma of coffee could hear him from the fifth floor. Patton never really talked to the man, but he always seemed someone strong and who definitely wouldn’t let himself be shaken by life. His smile was beautiful. Probably he was a good person. One day the cat lover saw him- Wait a hot minute, he was throwing flowers on the pile? 

The one wearing hoodie shook his head. He couldn’t lose himself in his thoughts right now. The sudden sound likelihood would attract The Things, therefore he would need to get out the quickest his legs and bouncing (He really wasn’t the last human in the city!) heart allowed him. Roger (That was his name, right?) was already aware of this and was in his way out and Patton didn’t wanted to get too much behind. 

Not that he would show himself to the other adult or something like that! A taste strangely bitter hit his tongue. Something in life shows you that, sometimes, is better for you to move forward, alone. 

He closed his eyes for some heartbeats, letting the new information weight in his brain. 

He carried his bag and locked his and the building’s door, in case any other survivor looking for supplies or a place for night tried to get in without knowing it was a risk area. Just for further precaution Patton decided to write the day, month and current time right at the case, just to make sure that, when he came back, he (or anyone else. Maybe Roguer?) would be able to remember if enough time had passed for Them to disappear or not. 

He yawed, feeling a bit tired as his arms embraced himself in a hug to enjoy the maximum of his hoodie’s softness, his gaze wandering at the sky, from which began to emerge the first rays of sunshine. Something in his spirit warmed for knowing he wasn’t alone anymore, even if they don’t talk, that was a good sign, right? 

Yes… A ray of hope filled his heart and for a moment all the tiredness for his sudden wake up call was forgotten. A humming flied from his lips in back flips as he followed up the street. Maybe he could use the opportunity to refuel his supplies! Who know, perhaps he would even be able to find some seeds and fertilizer in his way? 

**Author's Note:**

> What? I didn’t finished the fanfic Cats, Coffee, an Old Apartament and… Oh, yeah, the Apocalypse?
> 
> Well… It wouldn’t be a shame if I just…
> 
> Ya know…
> 
> Maybe…
> 
> Write another Long Fanfic for this AU?
> 
> Hahaha. What a crazy idea.
> 
> … Unless…
> 
> Stay calm, take a time to yourself, remember to eat today, hug a hoodie (and a Patton! :D), drink water and sleep well! Byeioo!~


End file.
